If You Could See
by Oh Jashin Sama
Summary: "The world isn't as god-fearing as it used I be... but let me tell you this: we are demons to you, and gods to others. How can we exist without one another. You humans have the concept of, Yin and Yang...positive and negative... You who think you are holy as to destroy balance. Stop playing 'god'." Mephisto x OC eventual.
1. Chapter 1

_hello readers...I have been MIA for awhile...too much going on in my life recently.. I recently got crazy obsessed with this series again. I do want to say, updating frequently as I would like may not happen. I want to try and follow this original story line, some things may change but because I'm starting so close to more recent chapters...yeah. But it'll also give me much more freedom to make each chapter longer and more interesting. thanks for reading. I apologize in advance...but this chapter is a prelude...an will be short. enjoy~_

A key. Rose gold in colour, that never seemed to tarnish or fade. Some might say it had value above any other- and it did...but only could it be used by its creator. To a human, it could bring forth there greatest wants, or it could be their greatest downfall.

"Kirigakure-san, I would really appreciate it if you would pay attention to me when I'm trying to have a conversation with you."

In a daze, beer in hand, Shura gave him a confused and pouty look.

"Hmm...? What exactly was it you were saying, Yukio?"

His hands slowly balled up into annoyed fists, as his eyebrow twitched, at her lackadaisical response.

She smiles childishly at him, give him a smartass kind of apology, when she noticed her phone vibrating in her pants pocket. Tilting her can back, gulping down the rest of her drink, before digging it out to see what was so important.

'hello'

Her eyes narrowed slightly at such a vague message, but there was only one person she knew that did something like that.

With a lazy stretch of her arms and legs, Shura got up from her spot on the ground, before turning to the kid.

"Well, I'll see see ya later, Yukio. There's somethin' I gotta take care of."

Outside Mephisto's city, a quiet person stood, just a breath away from the barrier. A bare hand, with long nails, touched the invisible hold around the city. Experimenting. Wondering. Curious. The complexity of why it was used for such a place was interesting enough, but...maybe...

It crackled, at his curious touch, wavering ever so slightly, as he managed to get his hand through.

'How interesting...'

And if that was the case...

A hand. Arm.

"Shit...that burns!!"

Torso. Leg.

His body started to deteriorate at every single moment the barrier touched his skin. Human skin...

"Hey! What the fuck are you doing?! Are you an idiot?!"

He turned to the familiar voice, with a shine in his eyes- retracting his torn apart limbs with ease.

"Little Shura...How have you been? It feels like years have gone by."

Arms folded angrily across her scantily clad chest, and a frown on her face- walking towards the idiot trying to 'break in' to True Cross.

"Cut the crap, why are you here of all places?"

Pondering the moment, mockingly, he looked down at the flesh regenerating back on his body. Good as new.

"Mm..I had not much else to do..I've heard some interesting things about this place recently...and from you some years back. That's all."

They may have been friends...if the term, 'friends', was used loosely enough. Acquaintances, was more like it. But this wasn't exactly the place for 'someone' the likes of him.

She sighed, leaning against the stone wall behind her. Knowing well, he wouldn't listen, even if she deterred him...it would just make him all the more curious.

"I don't have long, so I'm gonna say this... what you just did...that barrier... He's going to track you down."

"Oh...hmm...Faust or something? Thats fine, I kind of always found it odd...that he..." His voice trailed off darkly, almost as if he had noticed something.

"...what's that? "

"Oh..nothing."

"That 'body' of yours won't be able to hold up completely going through it."

"Let me worry about that..."

He definitely sensed something before...coming in their direction. More specifically, his.

"It looks like our time together is done. I will see you again."

She's watched him tear his body apart, forcing himself through Mephisto's barrier; before with just a small flick of his wrist, he disappeared behind a door.

His black abyss. His alone. So quiet, it was ominous, and just the way he liked it.

Laying there looking down at the muscle exposed on the hands of his human body, he cringed. Not out of pain, more of annoyance with himself ignoring the consequences of his actions.

Healing was never really a problem...ever. Not in the last few hundred years. But the barrier was more than just strong.. Nevertheless... it wasn't enough to kill someone like him.

Timeskip~

After what seemed like a horrendous amount of time...

"Ah! Humans make sure cute things!"

Snowy white hair, blew in the breeze, with a scarf in tow. Shopping bags full of ridiculous amounts of things, almost overweighing it's new owner carrying them.

"I'm starting to remember why I liked this country ."

"Hey."

The shadow of a figure covered the form sitting on a bench, next to their things.

"hmm...? Oh! Little Shura! So nice to see you. How are things?"

In truth she didn't have much reason besides wanting to take a break from those brats in the cram school for awhile.

"Why are you still here?"

"Hm..? I wonder..."

"Also...what's with that face?"

"This..? But it's my 'real' face..~"

Shura gave her friend an unreadable expression. She was not impressed, or buying whatever shit was pouring from Vass' mouth.

"I guess I can tell you a little something...See, awhile back...years ago, I had a vision...the bastard child of Satan.."

'Rin..'

Shura's eyes narrowed ever so slightly. And noticing that small and very subtle change in her demeanor, meant she had to know something.

"Oh...so you know of him?"

"That's none of your business Vass."

"Why?"

"We may be friends...but if you kill anyone...I will not hesitate to kill you."

An ominous smile played at Vass' lips.

"My...oh, my..Little Shura. You know that I bear no ill will to the child...though I do love the _thought_ of it~"

Watching Shura walk away, annoyed...well almost more annoyed than before she got there, a memory resurfaced.

 _'She doesn't have much time left...and yet...'_

Another dark smile surfaced.

 _'Humans are so ... interesting...'_

The two Okumura brothers had been called into the Headmasters...office. Again. It was never really a good thing when it happened. Never...especially with everything that had happened recently...

Yukio was already standing in front of Mephisto's desk, when Rin walked in through the door with a surprised look on his face.

"Yukio?"

Yukio looked sternly over his shoulder at his brother, as he stood in the doorway.

"'Rin...come here."

Standing with his brother in front of the elder demon, waiting for whatever ridiculous...because more often than not, it was something ridiculous, answer as to why they had both been called there.

"Miss Kirigakure has been missing since yesterday."

"Shura?"

"Do you have any idea where she is?"

"No."

They replied in unison.

"Oh! Well I _do~"_ Annoyed at the nonchalant response, Rin decided to shout back.

"Then _why_ did youcall us?!"

The demons eyes narrowed before he spoke again.

"Because...I want you to go to Aomori to find her!"

~...Shura...~

 _'Even when I was younger...all I wanted to do was leave as soon as possible... Even when it's not winter, the mountains and water freeze over...'_

Cold, sparkling white, tundra crunched under the soles of her boots with every step she took.

"Tch...I **_hate_** the snow."


	2. Chapter 2

"My, oh my...this school is enormous!"

A soft voice drifted into the wind atop the roof of a building, where she sat. Left leg was brought in and held to her chest, chin resting atop the knee. From her perch upon the rooftop she could see a vast amount of the city itself, and it certainly was impressive.

It had been nearly two weeks since she had arrived at True Cross, and it seemed as if it was almost like a model town- like it was a toy..more, or less. Like some sick twisted bastard created themselves a life-sized model village.

Regardless of her own feelings, her patience was wearing thin...mostly by fault of her own. for being so damn lazy... but there was also another, smaller problem. People. Finding the right person she could use proved to be harder than it was...though she knew that there was a school for exorcism, within the grounds, finding the right person to talk to without rising suspicion was proving to be the irritating part.

Maybe if she could manage to sneak around the school for awhile, she could get some information about the kid. Maybe...but... 'borrowing' a school uniform was going to be her best route, at least to go undetected for awhile. But first...

"Sommerfugl..."

A thick tar-like substance bubbled in the palm of her hand, dripping the excess ooze onto the ground.

"I'm bored... but I also need you to find the girl..."

The ooze quivered in her hand once more before flying off, and up into the glare of the sun.

The day was warm...stale, almost, even the slightest breeze was something of a god-send. Echoing noises of cicada, dying off, slowly, as they were themselves.

Managing to slip into some girls' random dorm room, and helping herself to a uniform. Alas, she was not one to like such tight fitting clothing, or short skirts. Not that it wasn't cute or didn't look good...no, it had nothing to do with that. None of that is suitable for the type of lifestyle she lived.

'Clearly...some kind of pervert picked out the uniform designs...this skirt is nothing more than a loin cloth...!'

With a heaving sigh she put back on her black pants, and kept the shirt, and blazer.

'Not bad...' She thought, looking at herself in the adjacent mirror- checking her surroundings before escaping through the curtains of the bedroom window.

It was strange, and yet somehow made sense. Whether it be coal tars, occasional wandering spirits, or goblins, none of the students seemed to pay them any mind. Ignorant to a world beyond theirs.

It saddened one to see how the world was truly not as god-fearing as it once had been. It had become overrun with distraction and technology, ignorance. Sinners, and their sinning were aplenty, but humans had either become desensitized, or stopped caring. Not that any of that mattered.. It just made her job more or less, exhausting.

Almost as much as waiting.

-.-

"Why Aomori?" the younger of the brothers asked.

The Chairman's expression was still the same stoic one it had been, since the two arrived in his office.

"Don't you know? Miss Kirigakure is from the Aomori Prefecture."

"Besides, the last time we confirmed her location via the GPS in her cell phone, she was in Aomori at Hachinohe Station. She's missed two days of work. She may be in trouble. She's good with a demon sword, but I'm worried. I want you to track her from Hachinohe Station."

The older spoke first, with excitement in his tone.

"You got it! She's a girl, so I'm worried too! Leave it to us!"

"Does this mission require both of us to go?"

Yukio continued, ignoring his brother.

"I'm sure I can handle it alone...and it may be easier to move without my brother."

"WHAT?! You trying to ditch me?!"

Rin's protests, and elevated tone were interrupted before he could continue on with questioning his brother.

" ... Don't argue. This is an order." Sir Pheles' tone darkened at the slight opposition.

"...But..."

"According to one of my sources... you have been engaging in some dangerous training.."

This was the first Rin was hearing of such activities, and with a curious, and slightly concerned look on his face, he turned to Yukio.

"Dangerous training?"

"S-sir Pheles! What are you-"

"Training itself is not a problem...but do not endanger your life."

Yukio's fave has almost totally drained itself of color...

'How did this bastard...' asking himself inwardly.

"Overwork is poison to the body. Use this trip to blow off steam with your brother!"

(Though at this point it's not like he exactly had a choice.)

-.-

It had been nearly a whole day, and still nothing.

'Damn familiar...'

Perched back on another tiled roof, Vass sighed. It never took this long for her to track someone down... plus given the fact sommerfugl was composed of pure aether, a barrier like the one they had broken into shouldn't be all that much of a hindrance.

Groaning, she laid across the spine connecting the two sides of the roof together. Eyes closed, and enjoying the feeling of warmth from the sun on her face.

She started to reminisce.

(many years ago..)

 _'..my dear...I've been looking everywhere for you.."_

 _Hollow, cold, eyes met steel grey ones._

 _Thou should stay away from me, they call me a monster, and they'll ostracize thou as well if thou bother with me.'_

 _"You're not a monster...you're far better than that- much more lovely, and special.."_

 _'...What would thou know?"_

 _'I know many things...that's how I came to find you."_

 _The_ _girl wasn't buying it. No one in this world was nice. It was something she had experienced first hand over many, many years._

 _"I did not **want** to be found."_

 _'...I know.'_

 _"So what the hell doth thy want?! If thou want to try to kill me, like thine others fine, but it's not going to work.'_

 _"...how pitiful. I just met you, why would I want you dead?'_

 _"Thou doth not want any else, like the rest_."

-.-

Shaken from memories of many a year ago, by soft, (annoying), repetitive buzz from the phone in her pocket. With a heavy sigh, she looked at the screen to see who exactly (even though she already knew with 100% accuracy) it was.

'13 Missed Calls'

Seriously, if she didn't answer the first twelve times...

It started vibrating again. She hummed nonchalantly, waiting until the very last second to answer the call.

With an enormous innocent(fake) smile, she cheerfully answers the phone as if she had just noticed it.

"..hello, hello..!"

"Cut the shit, I've been trying to reach you all day."

Curt, and pissed off as always. was the voice in the other side.

"hmm..sorry, I've been busy, sweetie. Oopsie!"

They weren't gonna buy her, 'oh-so-innocent' act.

"So you have made progress?"

"...mmnn...no. Well, yes, and no. See I'm kind of looking for an old friend at the moment...I think she's in trouble and-"

"Those petty problems have nothing to do with us. Have you made actual progress?"

"Maybe, but first things first, my dear.."

The once childish voice, becoming monotone.

"First things first is your job. We have no need for slackers."

Colder. Harsher.

"This has nothing to do with you. I will do what I want, when I want. Because this little 'job' I'm having to do is because you and those sorry excuses for wasted space you call subordinates can't do their jobs right. This is a favor I'm doing. Not for you, but for him."

Vass could hear the bottled up raging bitch attitude about to be shouted into her ear.

"You insolent-!"

click*

"...So annoying. This is why I dont like debts of any kind."

Though it may have been funny, at least for that miniscule moment, her childish smirk vanished- bright eyes, awash, and replaced with a frigid and steely gaze. Contemplating... at that very moment if she would be better off just crushing the device in her hand.

No.

Not today, at the very least. Lost in a concentrated gaze, that was soon interrupted by a soft monotone voice she had been longing to hear.

 _'Hun er blevet fundet...'_

"Ah..! Sommerfugl, welcome back."

A genuinely happy sentence. Her expression reverted back to something of, kindness? Elation? Curiosity? She couldn't tell, but whatever the feeling was, it had put the utter hatred, and slight murderous intent, to the back burner for the time being.

 _'Skal vi lade?'_

"Mm...I guess. Don't really wanna, but.."

'I guess I can probably kill two birds with one stone. At the very least, tell that bitch something I get her off my back..'As she pondered over her thoughts, Sommerfugl anxiously fluttered around her shoulders.

At least this time she could travel the way she wanted. (The best way, in her opinion)

Dragging her long nail across the open sky, she disappeared within a hairline fracture- a place of complete solace, comfort. But to the untrained eye, or without a proper guide, one could get lost within the blackest-black of the abyss. Though many would not dare set foot here- but there had been a great few who had wanted 'out'. A place where only greedy, lustful, beings would never emerge from again.

It had been too long since 'their kind' set food outside.

"Sommerfugl...Døren.."

 _'Ja, Elskrinde..'_

-.-

"..interesting.."

"Anuie?"

"..ah. you're still here, Amaimon?"

Ignoring his elder brothers question, he pried on.

"What is so interesting?"

A devilish smirk played on his lips, as he pondered over a recent development, from the aforementioned 'situation'.

"It seems whomever it was that snuck in has vanished. Though I don't see how, but...it raises some questions that makes me curious as to why they came here in the first place..."

Crunching the remains of what used to be a whirly-pop, the younger of the two replied blankly.

"How boring. Maybe it died."

"No..it's beyond that. I'm sure they'll be back soon."

Confident in his words and intuition. as always, Mephisto's smirk grew darker, changing into something more sinister and twisted.

"...How would you like something to do?"

"What do you have in mind, Anuie?"

Amaimon usually emotionless face and eyes lit up ever so subtly, as he awaited an answer.

"...You are still to remain confined here until they return. But how would you like a new playmate?"

(A.N.: updates will be sorta slow...I'm studying for entrance exams and writing my entrance essay to study abroad. *sigh* plus I want to be able to portray things correctly so it doesn't clash too much with the original story line. Hope you liked this update! comments or review?)


End file.
